


Todo lo que nunca se atrevió.

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Red voyeurismo, sexo explícito, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: Dembé y Liz muestran a Red como sería llevar las cosas un poco más lejos.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Dembe Zuma, Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington/Dembe Zuma, Raymond Reddington & Dembe Zuma, Raymond Reddington/Dembe Zuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Todo lo que nunca se atrevió.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se sitúa en 6x12 (Bastien Moreau: Conclusion)  
> Red sale de prisión después de salvarse de la inyección letal gracias a la última jugada de Harold. (Necesitan encontrar al hombre que asesinó a la Jefa del Espionaje de Alemania)
> 
> Como siempre no soy dueña de los personajes, sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco con ellos.

\- “Va a ser demoledor para él Elizabeth”

\- “Lo importante ahora es que está vivo”

Liz y Dembé esperaban en el Mercedes a que Red saliera de prisión, acababa de librarse de la inyección letal y tenían 2 días para atrapar al tipo que mató a la jefa de los espías alemanes. Pero Liz no podía dejar de pensar en que casi lo pierde. Ella y Dembé estaban presentes, cogidos de la mano, con el corazón en un puño, a punto de ver como la persona que más amaban iba a ser ejecutada.

Harold hizo su magia y ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad, en todos los sentidos.

\- “Dembé, yo nunca me he atrevido a mostrarle lo que siento” empezó Liz “son tantos muros entre nosotros”

\- “Lo se… pero los muros a veces necesitan derribarse a patadas”

\- “Quizá podría mostrarle como podría ser todo, cuanto nos estamos perdiendo, pero no sé por dónde empezar”

Liz y Dembé compartían por primera vez algo juntos, aparte de ser las personas más importantes de Red, compartían un secreto, la traición de Liz. Dembé tenía sus razones para guardarlo, sabía que destrozaría las pocas esperanzas de ver a su hermano feliz. Además siempre había estado en contra de que Red ocultara a Liz tantos secretos, no, Dembé siempre apostaba por la verdad, siempre salía a la luz, pero en este caso cambió su lealtad por primera vez en su vida. Eso les había unido a un nivel insospechado. Liz y Dembé necesitaban pocas palabras para hacerse entender entre ellos.

\- “Y si te dijera que puedo mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo Liz” Dijo Dembé.

Liz abrió su boca y se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Empezó a ruborizarse. Dembé puso su mano en su muslo leyendo su mente.

\- “No te preocupes” empezó Dembé “confía en mí, funcionará, además se volverá loco, que es justo lo que necesita ahora mismo, volverse loco contigo”

Liz lo miró sorprendida, es increíble el nivel de comprensión que Dembé tenía de Red, así que asintió muy segura de que esto derribaría todos los muros. Ambos se sentían culpables por engañar a Red, esa terrible situación que Liz había puesto a Dembé sorprendentemente les había conectado. La cabeza de Liz iba a mil por hora.

Además la idea de volver loco de pasión a Red la excitaba, especialmente si Dembé le mostraba el camino que Red no se atrevía a emprender solo. “Es una locura” pensó Liz… “Bueno, como toda mi vida desde hace 6 años, como todo lo que tiene que ver con Red”

Aaaah… Red miró al cielo estrellado mientras la verja se abría. El frío de la noche le golpeó la cara, estaba saboreando todas las sensaciones cuando la vio. Saliendo del Mercedes, sonriendo y deseosa de abrazarlo

\- “Oooh” Suspiró “no me puedo creer que estés aquí” dijo lanzándose a sus brazos sin dudarlo.

Red la abrazó sin dudarlo, la sensación de volver a ver el cielo estrellado no se comparaba con abrazar a su Polaris.

\- “Raymond, bienvenido” Dijo Dembé. 

Ahí estaban las dos personas en las que más confiaba, todo su mundo.

\- “Y bien ¿Dónde está el tipo?” Preguntó ansiosa Liz

\- ¿Quién? 

\- “El tipo que asesinó a la jefa de espías de Alemania”

\- “Ahhh no tengo ni idea.” Respondió sonriente Red. “Simplemente lo dije para sobrevivir”

\- “Bueno tenemos 2 días entonces” intervino Dembé mirando significativamente a Liz. “Lo importante es que estás vivo”

\- “Si, exacto, me siento vivo, ahora mismo solo necesito algo que me haga olvidar ese horrible sitio. Algo salvaje…”

\- “Vamos a casa Red” Dijo Liz cogiéndolo del brazo “luego podremos ir a la oficina de correos y atrapar a ese cabrón”

Dembé los condujo hasta el apartamento de Red, podrían haber ido a una casa segura, pero Dembé entendió que Red necesitaba un entorno conocido, su hermano había pasado por una experiencia aterradora.

Entraron en el apartamento y Red se disculpó para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Liz y Dembé esperaban en la cocina. Fue Dembé quien quiso asegurarse.

\- “Elízabeth, no quiero que hagas nada que te haga sentir incómoda, quizá podrías hablar con él, podría irme y dejaros solos”

\- “Eso no funciona con el Dembé, y lo sabes. Estoy dispuesta ¿y tú?”

Se notaba que Liz estaba más que dispuesta, su excitación iba en aumento a la par que su nerviosismo, apenas una hora antes estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de Red junto a Dembé, y ahora iba a hacer una locura que no sabía que consecuencias tendría. ¿Acabaría apartándole definitivamente de Red?

Dembé estaba bastante seguro de que Red iba a abrir los ojos de una maldita vez. Sabía que Red necesitaba algo así, los dos, Liz y Red, habían llevado sus secretos demasiado lejos y necesitaban abrir un camino nuevo que ellos no se atrevían a emprender. Dembé estaba más que dispuesto a mostrárselo. Y si, además le excitaba la idea. Le unía un sentimiento de hermandad con Red bastante intenso, la idea de compartir a la mujer que más loco lo había vuelto… 

Se dejó de oír el sonido de la ducha.

\- “¿Cómo lo hacemos Dembé?”

\- “Creo que debes empezar tú. ¿Tienes lo que necesitas?”

\- “Sí. Siempre llevo esposas conmigo.”

\- “Bien, esperaré tu señal”

Liz entro en la habitación. Red en ese momento salía del baño con una toalla y la miró con sorpresa.

\- Elízabeth, ¿qué… 

Ella se abalanzó a su boca, lo empujó al radiador de la habitación sin que Red se diera cuenta. Estaba besándolo con pasión y empezaba a besarle el cuello, Liz tuvo que recordarse cuál era la misión, en realidad lo deseaba mucho y el hecho de casi perderlo hace tan poco tiempo despertó su hambre, se concentró y esposó su mano al radiador. Se separó de él mirándolo intensamente.

Red estaba confundido. No entendía nada. Mucho menos cuando Liz empezó a quitarse la blusa y los pantalones. No rompía la conexión con su mirada. Se quitó también las bragas y el sujetador quedándose completamente desnuda. Red solo podía balbucear.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces?

Liz se arrodilló sobre la cama. Abrió sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarse su clítoris, estaba muy muy mojada, casi chorreando, estaba más que lista para todo aunque todavía no se había librado de los nervios. Así que empezó a gemir muy fuerte.

\- “He pensado que es mejor mostrarte que no voy a romperme si algún día te animas a follarme” empezó Liz “Creo que necesito ayuda para hacerte entender. ¡DEMBÉ!.”

Dembé entró en la habitación. Miró a Red que seguía esposado al radiador, cubierto solo por una toalla, con la boca abierta y como pocas veces en su vida sin poder articular palabra. Empezó a desnudarse mientras veía a Liz hundir sus dedos dentro de ella, la situación también lo excitaba enormemente.

\- “Esto es por tu bien hermano, no te lo tomes como una traición, más bien es un tutorial. Espero que esto te anime a vivir la vida que te mereces junto a ella de una maldita vez, que dejéis a un lado los secretos y las estupideces, la vida es demasiado corta hermano”

Y sin más terminó de desnudarse y se acercó al borde de la cama. Liz se apoyó y se acercó a su polla, nunca había visto un miembro tan grande y lo miró con un poco de aprensión. Dembé le acarició la cara con ternura y le devolvió una mirada de confianza. Liz se lo metió en la boca poco a poco, mostrando su lengua y mirando a Red. Se había propuesto mirar a Red tanto como fuera posible, al fin y al cabo esa era la misión final.

Estaba humedeciendo la punta de la gran polla de Dembé, preparándola lentamente, seguía mirando a Red, especialmente cuando abrió su boca y empezó a tragársela lentamente, hasta donde pudo. Liz seguía acariciando su clítoris, mientras Red ya se había quitado la toalla y empezó a masturbarse. Los tres estaban sobreexcitados y disfrutando a su manera de la situación. Dembé empezó a gemir, porque Liz estaba aumentando la velocidad y mostraba su lengua humedeciendo la punta.

\- “Elizabeth, túmbate, quiero probar ese dulce coñito tuyo”

Liz obedeció de mil amores. Dembé se aseguró de que Red tuviera un ángulo de visión completo, quería que viera todo el espectáculo.

\- “Oh Raymond, si supieras lo húmeda que está” empezó Dembé que parecía un comentarista deportivo comentando cada movimiento. Se tumbó y abrió los labios de Liz, comenzó usando la punta de su lengua contra su hinchado clítoris, también usaba sus dedos, alternaba con su enorme lengua plana lamiendo toda la carne, otras veces hundía la lengua en su entrada o hacía ochos alrededor de su clítoris. Dembé se detuvo unos segundos torturando a la pobre Liz y miró directamente a Red. “Hermano, sabes que no hay nada que me guste más que el sabor de una mujer, cuando pruebes este sabor Raymond… te vas a volver loco” y volvió a su afanosa misión. Aumentó la velocidad y agregó un dedo a su clítoris. 

Liz estaba gimiendo y a punto de correrse. Red estaba observando la escena completamente frustrado, se estaba masturbando frenéticamente pero la sobreexcitación se estaba apoderando de él. No podía articular palabra. La situación le estaba pareciendo una mezcla de sueño húmedo y pesadilla.

Dembé sorbía del coño de Liz que ya no podía más y se corrió con gritos y gemidos, el orgasmo era tan fuerte que empapó la cara de Dembé quien bebió de sus jugos con mucha sed. Le dio unos segundos para que se recuperara.

\- “Elizabeth, mujer, ponte de rodillas, a espaldas de mí” Liz obedeció temblando “mmm si Elizabeth, inclínate y apoya tus manos, quiero entrar en ese apretado coñito tuyo, no te preocupes, te daré tiempo a adaptarte a mí. Solo quiero que te derritas de placer delante de Raymond”

Liz gimió y se puso en posición. Dembé agarró su gorda polla y empezó a pasarla de arriba a abajo, con deliberada lentitud. Acariciaba sus glúteos mientras la estaba volviendo loca. Liz comenzó a mover sus caderas contra Dembé, anticipando su hambre de él. Pero Dembé sabía que tenía que torturarla un poco más. Liz estaba mirando a Raymond y le habló directamente.

\- “Red ojalá estuvieras aquí”

Red observó su cara lujuriosa. Acto seguido Dembé colocó su polla en la entrada de Liz y comenzó a entrar muy lentamente. Él era consciente de su tamaño y en otras ocasiones había visto como otras mujeres necesitaban tiempo para acostumbrarse a él. Liz gemía y gemía pero también ella inició el movimiento con sus caderas, así que Dembé se quedó quieto dándole a Liz el control de la penetración. 

\- “Joder” dijo Dembé “Elizabeth tu coño es una delicia, es maravilloso como me abraza…”

Cuando estaba a la mitad decidió parar. Este era el tope de Liz y Dembé tomó nota para moverse con cuidado. Liz nunca había sentido algo así, Dembé la llenaba y tocaba puntos que ella no sabía ni que existían, le estaba dando mucho placer y especialmente cuando Dembé empezó a moverse agarrándola posesivamente por las caderas. Dembé tenía mucho autocontrol, era consciente de la situación y sabía que tenía que durar para que el efecto sobre Red fuera más impactante, quería darle todas las visiones posibles. Dembé se inclinó hacia adelante y se acercó a la boca de Liz.

\- “Dame tu boca Elizabeth”

Liz se giró en una postura imposible, y a los ojos de Red se fundieron en un beso erótico y muy húmedo mientras Dembé seguía follándola suavemente. Aun Liz no estaba lista para la velocidad, pero Dembé se afanaba en excitarla y en dilatarla poco a poco. Definitivamente Dembé conocía el cuerpo de las mujeres. 

Poco a poco iba entrando más en ella. Cuando consiguió entrar totalmente aumentó la velocidad, eso unido a la postura de Liz, algo erguida para poder besarle, tocó ese punto loco dentro de ella, empezó a tener un orgasmo increíblemente fuerte. Sus gritos se ahogaron con el beso erótico de Dembé, quien se las arregló para acariciar uno de sus pechos y pellizcar un pezón. 

Liz se soltó en un orgasmo increíblemente largo e intenso, siempre, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual con Red. La conexión era brutal entre los dos, casi podía sentir a Red dentro de ella, no sabía cómo era posible pero era algo eléctrico.

Dembé la sujetó después de su tembloroso orgasmo. Liz tomó la iniciativa y se agacho a su polla, quería agradecerle el placer que le había brindado, asi que le dio la mamada de su vida. Tomó todo en su boca y dejó que entrara y saliera con ímpetu. A pesar de todo el autocontrol de Dembé, sintió que iba a correrse, Liz lo soltó con su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que Dembé se corrió abundantemente en su cara mientras gritaba de placer. 

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Red, que seguía masturbándose. El pobre no se corría de la sobreexcitación que tenía, estaba duro como una piedra, su mano se bombeaba con furia, y ni aun así podía correrse. Dembé miró a Liz que aún estaba cubierta de su semen.

\- “Creo que Raymond necesita ayuda Liz, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

Liz asintió gimiendo como una niña traviesa. Salieron de la cama los dos, Dembé la tomó de la mano y ambos se arrodillaron a los pies de Red. Dembé comenzó a besar a Liz, tomando su propio semen, se besaban frenéticamente a los pies de Red, de pronto los dos empezaron a besarse con la polla de Red en medio, le estaban dando una mamada doble. 

Los labios suaves de Liz contrastaban con los carnosos y duros de Dembé. La situación era demasiado salvaje para Red que sentía que se corría. En ese mismo momento Dembé se apartó y Liz miró directamente a Red a los ojos.

\- “Damelo todo Red. Todo para mí, no te dejes nada por favor”

Y Liz lo tomó entero, tragándose todo. Red se corrió por fin, parecía que estaba soltando una frustración de años. No podía parar de correrse, más aún pensando que estaba dentro de la boca de Liz.

Esperaron unos segundos que Red se recuperara. Dembé se incorporó, recogió su ropa y se dirigió a Red.

\- “Ya me lo agradecerás hermano” sin más abandonó la habitación. 

Liz recuperó la llave de las esposas y soltó a Red.

\- “¿estás enfadado?

Red se rió con ganas. ¿Enfadado? Hace menos de dos horas se daba por muerto, y ahora había tenido la experiencia sexual más salvaje de su vida.

\- “¿Entonces es esto lo que quieres cariño?”

\- “Aha”, asintió Liz poniendo esa voz de niña traviesa.

Algo había hecho clic entre ellos. Hoy empezaba una nueva etapa entre los dos. Por supuesto tenían trabajo que hacer, tenían que atrapar al tipo de la jefa de espionaje alemana, pero sobre todo tenían que destapar los secretos de una buena vez.

“Dembé es el hombre mas sabio que conozco” pensó Red “debería hacerle caso más a menudo”.

Y sin más la abrazó. Esta vez con ternura.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan todos tus comentarios, los Kudos me dan la vida


End file.
